


Two Guardian Angels Walk Into A Bar

by Shmallo



Series: Of Monsters And Men [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: The unlikely friendship of two guardian angels.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Of Monsters And Men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Two Guardian Angels Walk Into A Bar

"One pint, please."

The bartender slid it over with a knowing smile, taking in the familiar weariness in Phil's face. "Kids?"

"You don't know half of it," he muttered, trailing his fingertips around the rim before taking a deep swig. The bartender snorted in reply before turning to serve another patron, leaving the hybrid to nurse his drink alone.

Despite the drunken bustle of the tavern, Phil felt like he'd caught a quiet moment for the first time in months. He didn't regret taking in Tommy, quite the opposite, but the cow hybrid had a unique talent for finding the thing that irked someone the most and exploiting it repeatedly until you wanted to punch him in the face. There were only so many of the teenager's sleepless nights Phil could take, only so many plants bursting through his floorboards or dagger marks in the walls for where the twins had attempted murder. He hated to think of the state of the house when he got back, but it had been a year goddammit, he deserved a break. He took another long sip.

"Troublesome swarm?"

He startled at the voice, the figure that shifted into the seat beside him having gone unnoticed. The person was swaddled in a dark cloak that cast a shadow across their face, a sword proudly strapped across their back. Diamond, enchanted. But it was the two glowing white eyes that peeked from under his hood that piqued Phil's interest.

"I haven't seen another phantom hybrid around here for years."

"Well, how long has it been since you last visited?"

Phil chuckled. "About a year."

"Oh! We moved in quite a few months ago now, almost a year too!"

"We?"

"Me and Skeppy. He's my swarm."

"Just one?"

"Well, I did have another, but he and Skeppy had a falling out a while back, and moved off to his own server. I still visit him sometimes..." He trailed off, glowing eyes casting a wistful light onto the window. "How about you? Oh, and I just realised I never told you my name! It's Bad, by the way. Badboyhalo."

"Philza. And I have three chaotic gremlins for my swarm. This is the first time I've taken a break since Tommy came along."

"Oh! I think I've heard of Tommy before. He's that kid who was causing trouble in the marketplace the other day with his friend, right? He swore at me!"

Phil grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. "That's Tommy alright. Sorry about that, by the way, he lacks any sort of self-control. And sometimes self-preservation as well, with the number of times I've had to haul him out from some stupid contraption."

"He sounds a lot like Skeppy. He's a strider hybrid, but thanks to his double hybrid heritage, he can walk on basically anything. The number of times I've found him sticking our furniture to the ceiling..." He exchanged a quick look over his shoulder, eyes quickly narrowing at something on the far side of the tavern. Phil followed his gaze to see a short, black-haired boy sitting cross-legged on the wall. "Skeppy! Get down from there, you muffin head!"

Skeppy stuck his tongue out in response but still walked down and onto the floor, taking a seat at a chair as a normal person would.

"I'm sorry about that, as I was saying, he can be a handful and then some."

"Yeah, my twins have two hybrid parents. The messes they still manage to get into..."

Bad chuckled lightly and took a sip of his drink. Phil watched him carefully. "Pardon me, but you don't seem like the sort of guy that would drink."

"Oh, I don't. This is apple juice!"

"You came to a bar... to order apple juice?" Now it was Phil's turn to laugh. "You're kidding, mate."

"No! I mean, maybe- look, it was Skeppy's idea to come out here. I promise I don't drink!" Phil only wheezed harder.

Suddenly, Bad stilled, head perking up as if listening to something only he could hear. His wings bristled beneath his cloak, rising in a familiar, protective way. "Bad? What happened?"

"Skeppy's in danger," was all he said before rushing out, drink forgotten on the counter. Phil hurriedly placed a handful of emeralds down before following.

The cloaked hybrid was standing outside the tavern, watching as a very drunken blaze hybrid, poised to strike a shivering Skeppy. In a flurry of wings and glowing eyes, he let in front, shielding his swarm with his body and baring his teeth. "Don't you dare hurt him."

The man, mind addled from the alcohol, shot three fireballs, hitting Bad squarely on the chest. He groaned in pain as large burns blossomed across his body, only lucky that Skeppy was there to catch him as he fell. But the attacker wasn't phased by the act he had just committed, the bloodlust disregarding the fallen guardian angel for the petrified target beneath. Hauling Bad to the side with one hand, he raised the other to fire...

The loud screech of metal over cobblestone grabbed their attention. Phil raised his sword from the path, pointing it at the blaze hybrid's neck. "Step away from him, or prepare to lose a life."

That sobered him. He snapped out of his alcoholic haze, finally realising what he was doing. Hastily, he backed away, raising his hands in a meagre defence. "'m sorry," he slurred, stumbling to the tavern door. "Don' want trouble."

Phil could faintly hear the cheerful jingle as it slammed shut. He rushed to Bad's side. "Bad! Are you okay? Skeppy, help me get him into a sitting position."

The two of them managed to pull him up, wrapping his wings around their shoulders in support as Phil rummaged through his emergency pack. The contents of a healing potion were quickly poured down Bad's throat, followed by a loud sigh of relief as the wounds healed. A second later, and the hybrid spluttered to consciousness, staring wide-eyed at his heroes.

"What happened to the guy? Did he hurt Skeppy? Where did he go?"

"I'm fine, Bad. Your friend scared him off."

"You did? Oh my goodness, thank you! Two seconds more and we would have been muffined if it wasn't for you!"

"It's no problem..."

"But it is! Can we repay you or something, is there anything you need?"

"Really, it's fine-"

"Hmm, what if I'm just in your debt? But all secret-like. _C_ _all my name and I shall appear,_ y'know?"

"You don't need to do anything! It was friends helping out friends, alright? And besides, there's not much you can do right now, I have to be home soon before the boys become destructive."

"Hmm, alright. But I hope I can help you out too someday, friend."

"I do too. See you soon?"

"Any time."

* * *

_Phil lay panting on the ground. Ankle monitor blinking that infernal red, arms and wings bound in heavy chains behind his back. Still breathing heavily, he throws himself against the hard cobblestone wall again and again, in the hope that next time the will_ _make_ _some dent in his bonds (it's always next time). Blood starts to run down his back from where the constant shifting of chains rubs his wings raw, but he doesn't care. He has more important things on his mind._

_Out there, his swarm is hurt. He knows this so surely and deeply that he can feel_ _the_ _weight on_ _his_ _heart, the_ _weight_ _of another's life fraying thin. He throws himself against the wall, ignoring the pain it flares down his side. He needs to protect. He needs_ _to_ _break free._

_Another heavy thump against the wall, and his vision begins to swim_ _with black spots. Vaguely, he can feel the dull pain that shoots through him as his head hits the floor. He can't move, but he_ must. _They_ need _him._

_The door creaks open. Feather-soft footsteps crept across the floor, the door quietly shut. Suddenly, with the clink of chain link confines, he felt the monitor fall away, wings unbound and eager to spread once more. Something was forced through his lips, a sickly sweet liquid that trickled down his throat like nectar, sending energy racing through his veins. He can breathe again. In for two seconds, out for two seconds. He manages to pull himself up, raising his head to look at his saviour._

_"Bad?"_

_"Hush, your swarm needs you," he whispered, pressing another healing potion into his hands. "Go, save them"_

_He couldn't stay any longer. With a last, thankful glance that Bad understood too well, he took to the skies._

_They say guardian angels arrive at just the right time._

_(They're always too late)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
